Flares
by You've been smoaked
Summary: What if there was a bigger reason as to why Felicity turned Olivers proposal down?
1. chapter 1

OLICITY. Beware haters.

Felicity looked around the room. Everybody was staring at her and Oliver, with wide eyes. Barry and Iris exchanged looks, then back at them. Barry's mouth made a 'O' shape while Iris bit her lip.

Felicity shifted uncomfortably on her feet, glancing at floor. She could hear a slow embarrased laugh coming from Oliver and shook her head.

Felicity slowly turned around and ignored the stares and murmurs from people beside her as she ran out the door.

Oliver tried to step forward to run after her, but Diggle walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Give her space"

He hesatated for a moment, before giving in and nodded his head. Barry walked up to him and clasped him on the shoulder "nothing to see here guys" Barry said pointedly at the crowd which surrounded them.

Everybody turned away except for Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Diggle and Kara.

"Oliver, I don't think Felicity meant it" Iris said coming up beside him.

Oliver shook his head "I know...its just there is a lot going on right now...I think I need some space"

Diggle nodded and motioned to the rest of them "Come on guys, lets leave him be"

As they all walked away, Oliver stood there looking at his glass. He threw his head back and downed his whiskey in one go.

\--XXXX--

Felicity ran out the door, struggling to breathe and keep the tears at bay. She paused on the pavement, and looked at her dress that now had tear stains on.

She lay a hand on her stomach, and kept taking deep breathes. Felicity looked down at the ground and shook her head as she covered her face with her hands and cried.

She looked around on the dark narrow street, and found that there were no restaurants or cafes nearby.

Felicity sighed as she closed her eyes, and realised there was only one option left.

She picked her phone up, her fingers trembling as she typed in her mom's number.

"Mom?" Felicity said almost whimpering out of relief.

"Sweety? Whats wrong honey?" Donna's voice came on the other end soothing her.

Felicity bit her lip. A tear stain visible down her cheek "I...I could really do with seeing my mom right now...is it okay if I come over?"

Donna Smoak chuckled "Felicity, honey where I live is also your home to... I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour-"

"Mom stop singing the friends theme tune" Felicity smiled.

"Alright, Alright. Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Oliver?" Donna always knew when something bad happened to her.

"Mom, I..I'll tell you everything when I get there" Felicity sighed leaning her head into the phone.

Donna lowered her voice "You haven't got a STD-"

"Woah! Okay mom I love you bye see you later!" Felicity yelled into the phone as she hung up.

Felicity sadly smiled as she looked at her stomach "It's okay"

\--XXX--

Felicity slowly walked up the steps that lead to her mom's house and knocked on the door.

A voice that sounded cheerful kept on getting closer, and closer to the door until finally "Felicity!" her mom shouted embracing her in a hug.

Felicity sadly smiled as she looked at the ground.

"oohh" Donna said covering her mouth "You dont look so good hun"

Felicity shook her head stepping into the house "I'm not so good, mom"

"What happened?" Donna urged helping Felicity take her coat off while holding Felicity's arm.

Felicity looked her mom in the eyes "Can I quickly use the bathroom first? There is something I need to check"

Donna blinked rapidly and nodded her head "ummm yeah of course"

Felicity hugged her mom again but even tighter. She let go and saw the concern in her mom's emerald eyes "Mom im fine really" Felicity walked past her and into the bathroom with a white stick in her jean pocket.

 **40 minutes later**

Felicity sat on the toilet her hands grasing onto the stick, making her knuckles go white.

A knock came at the door causing Felicity to bolt up "Felicity, you okay?" her mom called.

"I am fine mom! Just pooing! Wait! No! I mean-" Felicity stuttered as she heard Donna laugh and walk away.

Felicity took a deep breath as she moved her hand away from the stick to reveal a 'Positive'.

Felicity choke back a sob that was about to eacape. She had to tell her mom. But wait...what if she would disapprove...what if she secretly hated Oliver? How would Oliver react? Would he want to keep it?

Felicity started to panick, as she searched for something to hide the pregnancy stick in.

She looked beside her, and grabbed the plant pot, and buried the stick in the soil.

She dropped the plant back by the window, excactly as it was and left the bathroom.

"Felicity?" her mom called "Where are you going now?"

"Just going home..." Felicity replied with no enotion "I have a lot of work to do"

\--XXX--

 **Thank you for reading so far**


	2. And I you, Mr Queen

**I have 2 of the same uploaded so I have to take one of them down. Anyway here is the last and final chapter of this story. Enjoy and thankyou for reading.** **This is very rushed.**

 **1 hour after Felicity left (at Westallens party)**

Oliver sat down far away from the door, but made sure that it was still in his line of sight incase Felicity returned. She hadn't called or returned his messages causing him to worry.

The sadness and anger that he had felt slowly turned into guilt. Feeling like it was all his fault. He tapped the side of his glass with his fingernails, and bit his lip.

People kept glancing at him with an apologetic smile, which just made him frustrated and annoyed. Oliver looks around and notices Diggle making his way towards him.

"Hey, man" Diggle says dragging a chair next to him and casually sitting down.

Oliver frowns sadly and looks up at him "Hey..."

Diggle looks around the room, and then lays his eyes on Oliver who has got his head in his hands "She loves you Oliver, just remember that"

Olivers shakes his head, a boyish grin on his face "If she really loved me, she would have said yes..instead" Oliver huffed then licked his lips as he continued "she told me she doesn't want to marry me"

Diggle sighs "Maybe she is afraid...whatever it is you need to go and find her and talk to her"

Oliver drops his glass back onto the table with a slight heaviness "Your right...I need to get to her before its too late"

Diggle pats him on the shoulder "Hey I'm coming to man, this is my OTP we are talking about"

Oliver gives him a slightly worried and confused look "OTP?"

"Nevermind...let's go" Diggle chuckles in reply.

As they reach the door a hand pulls Oliver back "Where are you guys going?" Barry asks brow furrowed.

"I am worried about Felicity, she hasn't answered my phone calls or texts" Oliver explains as he fiddles with his hand.

Barry nods his head "I get it...I would do the same thing for Iris"

Oliver smiles at him and chuckles "Thank you, Barry"

"Anytime...oh" Barry lifts his finger in the air "Take Sara and Alex with you, I am afraid they might get too drunk" Barry says glancing at Alex and Sara who are about to walk into him.

"Will do. See you later?"

"See you later and good luck"

Oliver gets into his car with Diggle, Sara and Alex and immediately starts using Felicity's tracking device.

"Why are we here and by we I mean Alex and me?" Sara pops her head in the gap beside Diggle's and Oliver's chairs.

"Because Barry doesn't want you getting anymore drunk" Diggle replys glancing in the rear view mirror.

Alex chuckles as she lies her head by the window "That is actually a gooood point"

Once Oliver finds Felicity's location he sighs.

"What is it?" Diggle asks turning to him.

"Felicity went to her mom's" Oliver explains giving Diggle his phone.

Diggle cocks his eyebrow "I thought she lived in Las Vegas"

Oliver nods his head as he turns the key "She came to visit the other day" he explains as he starts driving towards Felicity's location.

\--XXXX--

When Oliver arrives he is already running up the steps Sara, Diggle and Alex close behind him.

He pounds on the door immediately hearing Donna's voice mumbling "All right,all right"

Once the door opens Donna steps back "Oliver, what a lovely surprise"

"Hey" Oliver steps in and gives Donna a small hug "Have you seen Felicity by any chance?"

Donna nods her head as she points to the toilet "Actually she did come by and went straight into the toilet. But went running out the door at least 30 minutes ago. Why? Has something happened to my baby girl?"

Oliver shakes his head "Nothing to worry about" he looks to Diggle who looks confused.

 _Why does it say that Felicity is still here?_

Oliver looks at Donna and smiles "Is it okay if I use the toilet quickly?"

Donna smiles back in reply "Oliver of course you can. You three can come in if you want instead of waiting in the cold

Oliver runs up to the toilet and quickly pushes himself inside.

Sara smiles at Donna "Thank you Mrs. Smoak"

Donna looks to Alex who steps inside "I don't believe we've met" Dinna gives her hand to shake "Donna smoak Felicitys mom"

"I'm Alex Danvers a close friend of Felicitys" Alex smiles back hiding the fact that she is drunk and shakes Donna's hand.

\--XXX--

Oliver looks around trying to find Felicitys tracking device and suddenly finds it by the window, she must have left it there on purpose. He swears as he accidentally pushes a flower pot off and ends up sweeping it into his hand.

Oliver gasps as he finds something in the soil and holds it up into the light... _Pregnancy stick._

Oliver wipes his eyebrow and focuses on what it says. _Positive. Is Felicity pregant?_

Oliver remembers how afraid she was when she ran out the door. _Did she suspect already?_

Oliver dropped the soil back onto the floor and ran out the door, alerting Diggle, Sara and Alex who ran after him "Thank you Mrs. Smoak!" Sara shouted behind her.

"Call me Donna!" Came Donna's voice shouting from the house.

Once Oliver got inside the car he immediately turned the key, grabbing his phone as he did. Diggle jumped in the car, followed by Sara and Alex.

"What's all that about?" Alex asks as she peers over Olivers shoulder.

"I know why Felicity panicked, and said that she doesn't want to marry me" Oliver replied phoning Felicity.

Diggle looks at Oliver "Why?" he asks raising one eyebrow.

Oliver doesn't reply and slams his fists into the steering wheel "She wont awnser"

Oliver starts driving down the road, and gets pissed off at every single car in front of him.

"Oliver, what did you find?" Sara urged out of him as she tapped his shoulder.

Oliver sighed glancing sideways at Diggle "I smashed a flower pot accidentally and found a pregnancy test hidden inside and beside it was Felicity's tracker"

Diggle's eyes widened "Wait...was it??"

Oliver nodded in reply "It was positive"

Alex patted Oliver on the shoulder "You okay?"

Oliver smiled yet still felt unsure "I'm actually happy she is pregnant but..." Oliver sighs as he parks his car by his and Felicity's house "what if she doesn't want it?"

Sara groaned "Oliver! Felicity is probably worried that you don't want it!"

Oliver shook his head "Of course I do" he pushed open the door of the car "I don't mind if you come or not. I need to know if she came back here"

Diggle nodded his head "Go get her. We'll wait"

Alex shook her head "Nope I am coming" she said pushing the door open. Sara forced her back.

"No your not!" she said grinning.

\--XXX--

Oliver entered the room that not so long ago had him, Felicity and William making cookies in.

Oliver looked around the room "William?"

William came running out towards him "Hey, dad" William said smiling "why are you back so early?"

"Something came up. Felicity hasn't come back has she?" Oliver asks checking the place once more.

"Yes actually. She came back then headed out again"

"Did she say where?"

"I think so. She said she was going to the park" William replied shrugging his shoulders.

Oliver nodded as he patted Williams shoulders "I won't be long"

\--XXX--

Oliver walked along the pavement. He asked Diggle, Sara and Alex to stay behind as he went to find her.

He crosses the road seeing the familiar blonde hair in sight. She is sitting on a swing looking at her stomach. A smile crosses his face but soon fades, as he walks up to her.

"Hey" he whispers to her as he sits beside her on the other swing.

Felicity looks up startled "Oliver" she blinks away the tears that he couldn't see "How did you find me?"

Oliver chuckles "We just asked one very confused and worried William"

Felicity looks up surprised as she raises her eyebrows "We?"

"Me, Diggle, Sara and Alex" Oliver explains as he grasps her hand "We searched everywhere for you"

Felicity sighs "I'm sorry" she fiddles with the bottom of her dress biting her lip "Oliver I need to tell you something-"

Oliver shakes his head leaning close to her "Your pregnant?"

Felicity shoots her head up "Is it that obvious?" she says glaring at him causing him to chuckle more she pauses taking a more serious tone "You went to my mom's didn't you and found it in a flower pot"

Oliver nodds his head "Felicity, there is nothing to be worried about" he forces her to look at him with his hand "I love you, nothing can change that"

Felicity smiles despite something else that keeps bothering her "I love you to Oliver, I was just too scared. When you asked me to marry you, I was filled with happiness yet..." Felicity pauses "fear took over and a wave of nausea waved over me"

"So you didn't know you were pregnant when I asked you to marry me?"

"I didn't actually know I was pregnant. But I did have my thoughts"

Oliver nodded his jaw clenched "Felicity, when the baby is born my duty will be to protect him/her I promise" he leans forward kissing her softly on the lips.

Felicity rocks the swing forwards and backwards causing Oliver to spread his arms out in case she fell backwards or forwards off the swing "Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I am going to go flying off the swing Oliver" Felicity sighs eyeing him. A playful grin on her face. Oliver's cheeks goes red and he rests his arms by his side again.

Oliver suddenly stands up and gives his hand to Felicity "Come on. Let's go home"

Felicity places her hand on his and they start walking back "You know I am not going to like protective Oliver" Felicity mumbles underneath her breathe.

Oliver wraps his arm around her shoulders and brings her to collide into his side "Its what I am supposed to do. Protect my woman and our child"

Felicity raises her eyebrow "Continue that and you will be sleeping on a bale of hay"

Oliver eyes her in shock and grins "You know you look really cute when your mad"

Felicity smiles as she stops him from walking any further.

"What?" Oliver asks holding both of her hands.

Felicity looks at the floor as she slowly lifts them up to look into Olivers "Yes"

Oliver cocks his head to the side in confusion.

Felicity puts a strand of hair behind her ear and steps closer to him "Yes. I will marry you" she then pauses and covers her mouth "wait is that too weird? Wait uhh forget that ever happened! Oliver will you marry me?"

Oliver beams "Felicity. Yes of course I will marry you, and for the record it wasn't weird, it was adorable and lovely" he picks her up and spins her around.

But immediately drops her back onto the pavement "Did I hurt the baby?"

Felicity face palms and chuckles "No. You didn't. You can't harm the baby that way...you have a lot to learn my fiancé"

Oliver smiles as they resume walking back home "What should we name if he is a boy" Oliver says as he kisses Felicity's hand.

"How about...Tommy? Tommy Lance Queen" Felicity replies.

"Tommy Lance Queen, I love it" Oliver grins.

"Girl?" Felicity asks stroking a bit of Olivers hair.

Oliver closes his eyes and makes a small growl at her touch "Laurel? Lorelai?"

"Lorelai. It kinda reminds me of Laurel" Felicity declares moving her hand away from his hair "Lorelai Lance Queen"

Oliver nods his head "I can't wait to be married to you, Miss Smoak"

"And I you, Mr Queen"


End file.
